A Different Choice
by AJ Granger
Summary: What if Jess had joined Paris for the sleigh ride at the Bracebridge Dinner instead of Rory?


**What if Jess joined Paris for the sleigh ride at the Bracebridge Dinner instead of Rory?**

Paris sighed and looked out at the horse drawn sleighs cautiously. She didn't have anyone to ride with, and as much as she often did okay with talking to virtual strangers, there was something intimate about sharing a sleigh ride in the snow with someone that made her hesitant to actually approach the group of people by the sleighs. Other than Rory she really knew no one in this small town. She had noticed two young men in the main area of the Inn earlier, and knew the taller one was Rory's boyfriend, Dean. He was certainly off limits though from what brief conversation she had overheard from him, she was not missing much. Paris knew absolutely nothing about the other young man at the dinner. She had not observed him talking to anyone, and no one approached him, an oddity really considering how most people seemed to flit around the room gossiping and mingling while waiting for the dinner to start.

Paris debated approaching him earlier, but was generally distracted by one person or another until she found herself now standing quietly on the porch of the Inn alone. Sometimes Paris wished she were the type of girl that captured a guy's attention, but she wasn't. She never had been. Then again, though the other boy was attractive enough she supposed, he was likely as annoying as the usual boys she attended school with on a daily basis. Being stuck in a sleigh with an idiot would be almost worse than being the pathetic girl who didn't have anything better to do on a Friday night. Paris sighed softly as she watched the others enjoying the rare treat of a horse-drawn sleigh ride, and wondered why she had chosen to stay for the dinner. It wasn't like she and Rory were friends, more competitors than anything else. If only she had thought to bring a book with her, then she would have something to do while she waited for the sleigh rides to be complete, and the dinner to start.

Jess watched the blonde-haired girl near the far side of the porch away from the thinning crowd by the sleighs. Most people had already taken a ride, and he'd been thinking of joining Rory if the opportunity presented itself. Then he had noticed the other girl standing on the porch staring out at the festivities but not taking part in them. He knew how that felt. Rory had made it very clear that she was dating that idiot Dean, though she certainly didn't seem all that into him. He debated whether he wanted to push for a conversation with Rory who intrigued him or to talk to this other girl who seemed very much alone. As he watched the girl sigh again, he made a split-second decision and veered away from his hiding place where he had been waiting for Rory's sleigh to pass. He climbed the side stairs to the porch of the Inn, and made his way to where the girl stood. He really hoped he didn't regret this.

"Hello, I'm Jess," he introduced himself quietly. Hazel eyes met his and he could see the surprise in them. She had not expected him to approach her. 'Good,' he liked to keep people guessing.

"Hello, Jess. I'm Paris," she returned the greeting with a tentative smile of her own.

"Any chance you'd join me for a sleigh ride?"

"You want to go for a sleigh ride?" Paris returned unable to keep the skepticism from her voice.

"Mostly I'm avoiding my uncle, Ms. Patty, and Babette, and I'd hate to see you get stuck with Kirk or Taylor as a partner," he replied easily with a smirk.

"So, you're taking pity on me? No, thanks," Paris stated flatly biting her lip and debating just walking away. She was not going to be pitied.

"No pity, more like striving for a mutually beneficial scenario for us both," he was quick to return leaning back against the railing of the porch. "Ms. Patty can be pretty handsy at times so there's no way I'm getting stuck in a sleigh with her."

"And how exactly is my sharing a sleigh with you beneficial to me?" Paris challenged eyes flashing, arms crossed. Jess smiled at her words and actions.

"Have you met Kirk and Taylor? I assure you, I am the least crazy of your available options and if you don't care for my company, I have books to read, so we can ignore each other without risking boredom or physical harm," and with that he produced two book from the inside pocket of his coat. Paris snatched the books from his hands and looked at each for a moment before saying.

"You're reading Jane Austen?"

"Somehow rereading 'Emma' seemed to fit with the theme of this crazy town this evening, but I've got other options if I get bored of small town crazy, like the Hemingway classic you also have in your hands, and some others back in my room." Paris looked again at each of the books noticing that both appeared to be well-worn copies. She opened 'Emma' expecting to see that it was a library book, but it obviously wasn't, and someone had written in the book. As she flipped through the pages, she saw several comments in the margins, generalized thoughts on a paragraph or an odd quip. Whoever had made the comments had obviously read the book, and put some thought into it. She closed the book intrigued and looked back up at the young man before her with his dark brown eyes, and crooked smile.

"Alright, as long as you are willing to share your books with me, I suppose I could join you."

"Deal," he returned and with a hand near her elbow started towards the nearly non-existent line for the sleigh rides. Soon the two were seated in the sleigh and Jess adjusted a large blanket over their legs. Paris handed 'A Farewell to Arms' back to him, but kept 'Emma' in her hands nervous as to what might happen next.

"Are you warm enough?" Jess's question interrupted her thoughts and she shook her head as if to clear it. Taking the head shake as a sign that she was cold, he wrapped an arm around her and tugged the blanket up so that it covered her from her shoulders down, and did the same to himself.

"Better?" Paris blushed at the closeness of him, flustered by the arm around her. If they weren't essentially snuggled under a blanket in a sleigh, she would think his move of putting his arm around her really presumptuous. Instead, it just reminded her that she was now tucked in against his body all along her side, and he radiated warmth. It felt really good.

"Yes," she finally managed feeling like an idiot and knowing she was blushing. This was far closer than she had intended to sit with anyone. Large snowflakes began to fall not long after the sleigh started moving, and Paris found herself tilting her head up and towards the boy sitting next to her, observing him through her lashes. She had no idea what to say to him, and her hands tightened around the copy of "Emma" she held clasped in them.

"This is nice. Guess there were some other perks to this sleigh ride thing that I hadn't fully considered," Jess remarked enjoying the press of the warm body next to his. He knew Rory would never have agreed to letting him sit this close with Dean in the picture. He felt even more confident in his decision to ask Paris to join him. Paris debated jerking away from him at his remark, but sitting this close to him did feel like a perk to the sleigh ride itself. She could almost pretend that she was in a sleigh with a boy she liked, snuggled close, and enjoying his warmth and a scent that was distinctly masculine. She ducked her head at the whimsy of her thoughts, and decided to ask him about his other books which was much safer territory for her then thinking about the boy sitting next to her.

"What other books did you bring?" She asked happy that she had her blush under control and letting herself enjoy the moment of cutting through the snow-covered town. It really was very beautiful with the snow and the lights. Paris was intrigued and determined to learn more about the very warm, cute boy sitting next to her, who carried around books to read, including Jane Austen.

"Well, as you've seen, I have 'Emma' and 'A Farewell to Arms' with me. Back in the room, I have 'Howl,' 'Herland,' and 'Letters to a Young Poet,' in case I want something different later," he informed her his lips quirking up in a crooked grin.

"Isn't this just a one night deal?" Paris queried thinking over the book choices. Jess was becoming more and more interesting to her. She had yet to meet any boy her age who claimed to have read 'Emma,' 'Howl,' or 'Herland' let alone all three nor one who admitted to bringing five books to an overnight family style event.

"Yes, and technically, I've read all of them at least once. I just wasn't sure what I'd be in the mood for so I wanted options," he explained his choices. "I also didn't want to start anything new because then it would just make interruptions all the more annoying."

"I do hate that," Paris commiserated with him. She generally despised being interrupted when she was reading or deep in study.

"Do you always write in the margins of a book?" She enquired breaking the silence that descended on the two after her last remark.

"Yes, unless it's a library book," he responded easily finding himself enjoying the conversation as much as the closeness. He hadn't been this close to a girl since he left New York. Then again, he'd never had a conversation on books when he sat this close to a girl in the past. It was a different, yet pleasant experience.

"What's your favorite of the one's you have with you?" She asked curious as to his response.

"Tough question, but I'd have to say 'A Farewell to Arms,' as I enjoy Hemingway. I've probably read 'Howl' more though, and it's certainly a close second. How about you?"

"Letters to a Young Poet," was the prompt reply. "I haven't actually read 'A Farewell to Arms' though I did read 'The Old Man and the Sea.'"

"If you tried, I'm sure you could convince me to loan you my copy," he mused and she looked up at him only to find him looking down at her intently. She looked away wishing she had more experience dealing with boys. 'Was he flirting with her,' she honestly wasn't sure.

"I'm sure I could pick up my own copy if I were interested in reading it," she finally said hands once again fidgeting with the book in her hands.

"But that copy wouldn't have my personal notes," he chided enjoying the slight blush he'd seen on her face at his more suggestive remark earlier.

"Are your personal notes worth it?" She shot back unsure if she liked his cockiness or not.

"I certainly think so," he added and she shivered at the look he gave her and the way his breath ghosted across her ear. "Still cold?" He asked seeming concerned, and Paris didn't know what to say. "You can curl in towards me more, or tuck your hands inside my coat," he offered almost hoping she did.

"No, I'm fine," she insisted quickly. "It's really beautiful here, with the snow and all the lights."

"I prefer the conversation thus far," he stated catching Paris's attention "Sit next to me at dinner and loan me one of your favorite books, and I'll loan you my copy of 'A Farewell to Arms'. Paris debated the deal thinking it sounded pretty reasonable. It also gave her an excuse to see him again.

"Alright, but I better get my book back," she said firmly.

"And you have to return mine, preferably with your thoughts in the margins," Jess insisted thinking that this evening was certainly looking better.

"My thoughts, huh, that might cost you more than just the loan of a book," she replied with a smile of her own.

"Well, you are getting the pleasure of my company at this ridiculous dinner this evening as well, and I'd be happy to leave my thoughts in the margins of the book you lend me," Jess reminded her enjoying the banter with her. Generally, he wasn't so good at talking with people, but so far, talking with Paris had been surprisingly easy, even fun.

"What if I want more than that?" Jess stared at Paris for several long moments surprised by her remark. He wondered if she realized how suggestive it sounded. Figuring that she probably did not, he deliberately leaned closer to her whispering his response close to her ear.

"What would you like?" He smiled as she shivered again and this time he knew it was because of him and not the cold. As he watched her lick her lips, he swallowed hard as he found himself staring at her lips tempted to lean in and see if they were as soft and inviting as they looked. He leaned closer, mouth very near hers, as he waited for her to respond.

"Enjoy your evening," another voice interrupted the two and Paris realized that the sleigh had stopped. Jess pulled back surprised that the ride was over, and slowly removed the blanket tossing it on the seat opposite where they had been sitting. The cold air was a shock after the warmth of the blanket and Paris tucked in against him. He got out, and hurried around to the other side of the sleigh but Paris had already alighted as well and started back towards the Inn still clutching his copy of "Emma". Jess followed more slowly wondering if he had pushed too far, then he watched as instead of going inside Paris turned at the top of the steps and headed to the far side of the porch away from the door and anyone else.

Paris crossed her arms missing the warmth of Jess and the blanket, and doing her best not to damage the book she still held. She turned knowing he had followed her across the yard and to the far edge of the large porch. She was both upset and relieved when they had been interrupted before she had a chance to respond to him earlier. Boys didn't ask her to go on sleigh rides. And, yet, Jess had. Boys didn't flirt with her. And, yet, she was pretty sure Jess had been flirting with her a couple of times. Boys didn't lean in as if they were going to kiss her. And, yet, part of her thought Jess might actually kiss her right before they were interrupted. Paris had no idea what to do or even who to ask.

"What are you doing?" She finally managed eyeing him warily. Sometimes the direct approach was best, and Paris was very good at being direct.

"What do you mean?" Paris looked down for a moment almost losing her courage, but she hadn't imagined him approaching her, or asking her to join him on the sleigh ride. She had to know.

"Were you flirting with me?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and moving closer to Jess who had stopped a couple of feet from her.

"Yes," he replied and Paris was at a loss.

"Why?" The disbelief was obvious in her tone of voice. She watched as Jess shrugged his shoulders, then spoke.

"Your smart, and pretty, and I was enjoying the conversation. Do you have a boyfriend or something?" Paris knew she was blushing at his response. He made it sound so simple. Was it that simple.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend or anything," she assured him debating on whether she should add anything else.

"Good."

"Good." Paris parroted back relaxing a bit to have that resolved.

"I may flirt with you again," Jess informed her and Paris drew in a sharp breath. "And I want to hear what other terms you have for your thoughts on 'A Farewell to Arms'. Shall we go in now?" Paris nodded speechless and fell into step with him as the two headed inside the Inn. The evening was turning out to be better than she could have ever hoped for when she brought Rory those papers for the Franklin. As Jess removed his book from his coat pocket before hanging it up, he took another look at Paris and decided that things were certainly looking better than they had in some time.

-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG

Author's Note: I actually wanted to see more stories with Jess and Paris interacting. I rewatched the series recently due to the revival and found myself disliking Rory and her treatment of Jess throughout the series. I'm always getting ideas for things, but finishing them is another story. I'm not sure if I will leave this as a one shot, or add to it. Feedback is always appreciated. I hope you like it.


End file.
